Semiconductor processing typically takes place in specialized processing apparatus where attaining optimized and efficient throughput is often desirable. Such apparatus may include a reaction chamber that houses a batch of wafers during processing. The reaction chamber also may include various pieces of hardware (e.g., a substrate support piece, showerhead, etc.) used in semiconductor fabrication. In some cases, the reaction chamber may be treated, or seasoned, before it is used for processing substrates. The reaction chamber treatment may take a number of different forms, and may be performed for a variety of reasons. Further, in some cases, the total number of wafers able to be processed by the reaction chamber between clean cycles may be limited due to the accumulation of off-target film deposited on various internal components of the reaction chamber, requiring that the processing be stopped and the chamber shut down for cleaning.